In recent years, the purchase and use of spas and hot tubs by homeowners has become widespread. Home spas and hot tubs are usually located outside of a house, frequently on a deck or in a back yard. In order to protect their water contents from airborne debris when not in use, spas and hot tubs are usually covered. Covers range from soft, single sheets of vinyl or other materials to hard covers formed of an insulating core material, such as expanded polystyrene enclosed by a protective material, such as vinyl. Hard insulated covers are preferred in cooler climates because they significantly limit heat loss and, as a result, reduce the cost of operating a spa or hot tub. One of the major disadvantages of hard spa and hot tub covers is their large and, thus, cumbersome nature. This disadvantage makes them somewhat difficult to remove even though they are relatively light in weight. The lightweight feature of hard spa and hot tub covers leads to another disadvantage. Specifically, unless held down in some manner, they can be easily shifted out of position and/or blown off by the wind.
The present invention is directed to a lift mechanism for a spa or hot tub cover that eases the removal and reinstallation thereof, while preventing the cover from being readily repositioned or blown off by the wind.